Bloody Pirates!
by Kiku-chan214
Summary: Addie wakes up surrounded by Jack, Will, and Elizabeth. But she's from the 21 century. Her and Jack dont get along on bit, but that may change as she becomes used to a pirate life. JackOC.
1. Waking up hundreds of years ago

**Hiya!**

**I want to tell you now that my character being from the future is completely inspired by a favorite author of mine: Kit-cat99.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Story:**

* * *

Addie sat up roughly, coughing out water. She heard voices but assumed they were coming from her father and her older brother. The lighting wasnt bright against her eyelids like she thought a hospitals would be. She didnt remember exactly what had happened, but she did remember trying to save a litlle girl from drowing and somehow being unable to surface.

"You ok luv?" one voice asked her.

She shivered from the cold and opened her eyes. That wasnt the way people talked. She was sitting on a bed in a big room. The design of the room was very oldfashioned. Then she noticed the people the voices belonged too. Jack Sparrow was bent over at her eyelevel and she sat there, awwstruck.

"Luv,...are...you...ok?" He broke it down for her. She nodded her head dumbly.

"Jack, get out of the way." Elizabeth ordered, pushing him aside and draping a blanket around her shoulders. "Will, get some of my clothes for her to borrow." She stopped barking orders, "Would you like something to eat?" She asked sweetly.

Before she could answer, Elizabeth rushed from the room. Addie still had a shocked expression.

Jack waved his hand in front of her face, "Not very smart, this one." He gave up.

"You know what? At least I dont smell like I havent bathed in a month!" She stood up angrily.

"How dare you insult my stench! I'll have you know that it took alot to work up my smell." He was most obviously drunk.

"My god! No wonder you stink so bad!" She jerked a bottle of rum from his hand, "This is the cause of most problems in home and work enviroments yah know!" She stormed over to the window, opened it, and dumped it out the window.

"And what gives you the right to do that exactly?!" Jack asked loudly.

"I dont care if I have a right or not!" She yelled back.

"I can tell now that I'm not gonna like you." He muttered.

"Oh yeah and I'm gonna love you!" she said sarcastically.

"I dont appreciate you tone, luv. Especially after I saved you life." He said, mere inches from Addie's face. "You do realize who I am? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Oh yeah? Well you suck!" she never had a great list of comebacks.

"Suck what?" He asked confusedly.

"What?" She'd forgotten that she wasnt in her time anymore, oddly. "Oh...Never mind!"

Will rushed in with an armfull of clothes, "I see you've gotten to meet our wonderful captain." He winked at her as if to say 'we all know how you feel', but they didnt. It hit her then more than before that she was in a different time. "By the way, I'm Will Turner."

"Addison Meyers. But dont you dare call me that" she smiled, "Call me Addie." She decided it would be alot less confusing to simply play along rather than explain her whole world to them.

"Lovely name." He handed her the clothes. To her relief, no dresses. Will dragged Jack out of the room so she could chande out of her wet jeans and t-shirt.

She left the cabin shortly after to explore, by now she had realized she was on a ship. The Black Pearl more specifically. Elizabeth aproached her, "I knew you must be a bit hungry, so I had a late lunch made. I'll take you to the dining room before Jack eats everything." She did exactly that.

When they got their, Addie realized she hadnt introduced herself. "Sorry." She turned to Elizabeth, "Im Addison, but as I told Will, call me Addie."

Elizabeth smiled and shook her hand. "Im Elizabeth. Will and I are ingaged, if you havent figured that one out yet."

Sure enough, when they walked through the doors, Jack was eating like he hadnt eaten in weeks. "Did I not acknowledge how terrible you smell?" She asked with a smirk.

Jack looked up, "Didnt I order her to be thrown overboared?" He asked, shoving a peice of chicken in his mouth.

"Very funny" She said sitting down and snatching a chicken leg from his hands and taking a bite.

"I think I'm gonna like this girl." Elizabeth said, exiting as Will entered.

* * *

**YAY! **

**Uru: Haha! As I said, This is inspired by Kit-cat99 and I thank her greatly.**

**Addie: Arguing. My natural God-givin talent. and yet I cant come up with a comeback.**

**Uru: Dont worry. You'll learn.**

**Jack: She better. What the bloody hell is "you suck" supposed to mean!?**

**Uru: Get back in the story before I shave you beard!**


	2. Into the Ocean

**Ello!**

**Just thought I'd be true to the good ol' English language for two seconds. **

**REVIEWS:**

**Gem Of The Stars: Dont fret. I wont let her shave the goatee. And I would put that cutless away if I were you. **

**Denizen: If your still reading, that review kinda hurt me. I DO realize the setting of the POTC movies, just so you know! Secondly: those phrases didnt "pollute", as you so rudely put it, the English language. The langauge simply evolved and if you dont like, go cry like a baby, because I'm not gonna change my vocabulary just beause you have a problem with it! On the subject of the apostrophes: Do you really have so much time on you hands that you must look for every little flaw? What REALLY matters is the story line. And I'll make it as realistic as I damn well please! I dont mind critisism, but I small compliment "wouldn't go amiss"!**

**Bianka: Dont worry, I simply read your profile to find out your name. I'm glad you thought it was funny! It's definately meant to be. I thought everyone was right in character too but apparently, the person above didnt and picked at some really stupid things, causing me to get angry for a moment there. I'm glad I got you smiling. **

**Mrs. Hayden Christensen: I just have to ask: Whats with the name? Is it really yours or what? Anyway, as you can see: I've updated.**

**Story**

**

* * *

**

Will cleared his throat, causing Jack to look up at him, "Gibbs would like a wrd with you."

"About what?" Jack asked, yanking the chicken leg back from Addie.

"He said it was a private matter." Will admitted.

"Then it can wait" Jack replied, just before the leg was, agian, taken from him. "Would you stop that?!" He said a little too loudly, turning toward Addie.

"No!" she shouted back.

"Bloody hell! What is wrong with you?!"

"You!" she was trying her hardest not to break out in laughter.

"I think I'll go back on deck now." Will left the room unnoticed.

"You do realize this food was meant for me, dont you?" Addie asked.

"Fine! Eat a whole bloody chicken" Jack yelled,knocking over a chair as he stormed from the room, "GIBBS?!"

Addie finally released a smile, "I win.".

A little later, she left the remains of the food and went back to the deck. She leaned over the railing and stared at the water they were leaving behind. She still didnt know where they were going. Then again, she didnt even know how or why she was there. She smiled at her rippled reflection. She looked like a pirate; breeches and all.

"I forgot to ask" Elizabeth appeared beside her. "How old are you?"

"19" she looked at her new friend. "Where are we going?"

"Port Royal." She rolled her eyes. Addie laughed. "We should be there by tomorrow morning."

"Oh God, here he comes." Elizabeth turned to see Jak walking their way. Now it was Elizabeths turn to laugh. "Aren't you supposed to be steering the ship or something."

"For the sake of the your well bieng, would you please stop arguing?" He asked, fingering his pistol.

Addie thought about this seriously for a moment, "No." she finally said and walked down the stairs to the lower deck.

"That girl is going to be the cause of my demise." He grumbled.

"I think you like her." Elizabeth smiled. "And that scares you."

"I'm not afraid of a girl." He went to leave but turned back for another word. "And I dont like her."

"You secret's safe with me Jack" She called after him laughing.

* * *

It was dark outside and Addie leaned against the rail, looking at the full moon. It had been a long day and now all was peacefull and quiet. She remembered a song she liked alot. It was about the ocean, kind of. She started to sing it, adapting the lyrics of course. 

_I'm just a normal girl _

_The sequent of the overboard_

_My ship would leave the country_

_But it rather swim ashore_

She turned to face the ocean that stretched out for miles.

_Without a life guess I'd be stuck again_

_wish I was much more masculine_

_maybe then I could learn to swim_

_like fourteen miles away_

Jack heard the sound of Addie's voice and slowly left his cabin. He stared down at her figure from the higher deck.

_Now floating up and down_

_I spen colliding into sound_

_like whales beneath me diving down._

_Im sinking to the bottom_

_of my everything that freaks me out_

He saw Elizabeth and Will coming out of their cabin and told them to stay quiet.

_The lighthouse beam has just run out_

_I'm cold as cold as cold can be...be_

_I want to swim away but dont know how_

_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean_

Gibbs came out, followed by Anamaria who had been sick all day. They joined Will, Elizabeth, and Jack at the top of the stairs.

_Let the waves up take me down_

_let the hurricane set in motion, yea_

_let the rain of what I feel right now come down...let the rain come down_

"She's very good" Anamaria whispered in Elizabeth's ear. Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement.

_Where is the coastgaurd I keep looking his direction_

_ for a spotlight give me something I need something for pertection_

_mabye floating junk would do just fine_

_the jet ski some come left behind_

Will looked at Gibbs with a questioning look in his eyes. Gibbs just shrugged, not knowing what alot of the words meant.

_I'm dreading for my life believe me_

_how can I keep up this breathing_

_not knowing how you think I scream aloud begin to sink_

_my legs and arms are broken down with envy for the solid ground_

Addie pushed herself up onto the railing and swung her feet so they hung over the side of the ship.

_I'm reaching for the life within me_

_how can one man stop his ending_

_I thought of just your face relaxed and floated into space_

Jack nearly ran down the stairs and pulled her back in, but forced himself to stay.

_I want to swim away but dont know how_

_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean_

_Let the waves up take me down_

_let the hurricane set in motion, yea_

_let the rain of what I feel right now come down...let the rain come down_

Addie stood up on the conviniently thick railing.

_now wake into the sun__I calculate what I have done_

_like jumping from the bow yea_

_just to prove that I knew how yea_

She closed her eyes and took a breath.

_its midnights late reminder_

of the loss of him the one I love

my will to quickly end it all sat front row

in my need to fall and

into the ocean end it all

_into the ocean end it all_

_into the ocean end it all_

_into the ocean end it all_

Will felt Elizabeth grab his shoulder. "She'll fall."

_into the ocean end it all_

_I want to swim away but dont know how_

_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean_

_Let the waves up take me down_

_let the hurricane set in motion, yea_

_let the rain of what I feel right now come down...let the rain come down_

Jack noticed the waves getting higher. Any minute she could lose her balance and fall. He ran down the stairs towards her as fast as he could.

_Into space...I thought of just your face_

Just as soon as she sand the last line, she lost her balance. Her feet slipped and just when she thought she was doomed, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She landed, not on the hard floor, but on Jack. 


	3. Norrington's return

**Hey!**

**Reviews:**

**Mrs. Hayden: Your very welcome for the update! **

**Gem: SHE'S NOT SCUICIDAL! She simply had a laps in judgement.**

**Denizen: As I said, I was having a bad day. I tried to do better with spelling and punctuation this time.**

**Bianka: I'm glad you liked the song! I like it too! I do believe you are right about Jack : )**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

It took Addie a moment to realize that she had fallen on the pirate, but when she did, she jumped up immidiately.Jack stood, shakily and mumbled something. The others ran down the stairs and began asking if she was ok.

"Just startled." She assured them. She decided, earlier, that it would be better for them to know she was from somewhere else; another time. They were now, finally, starting to get a hold on her vocabulary.

"Are you sure your alright?" Elizabeth asked. Addie nodded her head with a weak smile.

Will walked over to Jack, "You moved rather quickly." He pointed out.

"You best not be saying what I think your saying, mate." Jack warned.

"I'm just saying that its alright to like someone." Will couldn't help but smile mockingly.

Jack turned to Will, "Well thats just dandy, but I don't like her." He emphasized the dont. Jack was about to say something else, but stopped. He turned and walked back to his cabin muttering, "Where the rum?" to himself the whole way.

* * *

Addie sat on her bed in her very own cabin. She studied te room she had waken up in, the previous morning. as Elizabeth had said, they were just about to dock in Port Royal. Or had they already? She'd been indside all day, so she couldn't tell. Then Elizabeth called her up. She left the cabin, it was a wonderful day. She smiled maniacally when she saw that Jack was already arguing with Anamaria, 

"Perfect." She walked gingerly over and pulled out Jack's sword. He turned quickly as she admired the sword. "I really like the handle. Who'd you steal it from?" She said, refering to the sword of course.

Jack snatched it back, "What, may I ask, would posses you t do that?"

"The small fact that it would annoy you." She smiled even more evily.

Jack shifted uncomfortably, continuously thinking '_I don't like her. She's not my type, I don't like her.' _He took a deep breath, "You, luv, are more trouble than your worth." He said through gritted teeth.

"I don't understand." Addie gave a puzzled look, "I know I drive you mad, yet you stil call me 'luv', like you do Elizabeth. As a sign of affection." She shrugged and walked past him.

Jack stood there, stunned. He turned around and watched as she carefully followed Elizabeth onto the dock. He couldn't, or wouldn't, say why he did this. Jack convinced himself it was just a force of habit. Anamaria appeared beside him again. "Just give in Jack. You won't be able to fight it." She said and followed the others.

"Theres nothing to fight." He grumbled as he crossed the plank onto the dock. The moment he set foot on dry land, he was clapped in irons by none other than Commodore Norrington himself.

"Jack Sparrow, fancy having you come to us." Norrington said, quite content.

"Captain." Jack corected, studying the handcuffs.

"Just as I suspected." Addie made her way through the newly formed crowd, followed by Anamaria and Will. "Our "Captain" has gotten himself caught." She mocked but he saw a flicker of fear in her eyes.

"And who might you be?' Norrington asked.

"Addison, but do call me Addie." She was getting that tone in her voice that only the crew would know what was coming. "Now, if you don't mind, unhand the captain so we can go about our buisness."

"I'm afraid I cant do that, miss." He said, full of amusement as he stared at the young woman. She had blond hair growing to her lower back and blue-gray eyes.

"And why not exactly?" She asked, growing impatiant.

"He's commited numerous crimes against the crown. He's also a pirate.Which reminds me..." He grabbed Addies arm and pulled her sleeve up, "Not a pirate? Then how did you meet Sparrow?" He looked confused.

"I don't believe that's any of your buisness, Commmodore." Will answered, pulling Addie back so she couldn't start fighting.

"It makes no difference to me, Mr. Turner. Either way, he'll hangat dawn." He glanced at the officers who had been watching Jack, "Take him away."

"I would like to express my largely growing dislike for you." Addie said dangerously.

"Don't." Will warned

"No, Mr. Turner, Let the girl speak." Norrington smiled. "What do you think of me?" He said, with the knowledge that he was treading in dangerous waters.

"You, sir, are an arrogant fool! You don't deserve the respect you have or any you'll get." She was in his face now, "Your a selfish, self-centered slob whose only real purpose in life is to knock everyone else down in order to be on top. I despise people like you!"

Norrington gave a small laugh, getting the just of what she said. "Clever, I must admitt. However, that won't save your captain, not that anything can."

"Your this close to to getting you-"

"Addie, for the sake of my not being stabbed, please hold your tongue. Savvy?" Jack siad with an agreeable tone

She contemplated this for a moment, "Aye." she finally answered. Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, luv."

Addie simply looked at the ground in obviouse anger. Will whispered something to Anamaria, who grabbed Addies arm and pulled her back to where Elizabeth stood with her father. Will soon stood beside them and watched as they took Jack away.

* * *

**Uru: Finito!**

**Jack: Why do I always get arrested?**

**Addie: Why didnt you let me fight Norrington?**

**Jack: Yeah! And Whatswith me being so unsure about everything?**

**Uru: Cause, in the words of Tia Dalma : "Jack Sparrow doesn't know what he wants." Now go away!**


	4. Escape

**Hello my good peoples!**

**Reviews:**

**Denizen: Like I said, I'm glad you liked all those lines. I also thought it was best to keep Norrington smug for what I have planned. I'm trying my best to fit in the pirate lingo and I seriously almost threw a party when I found a place to put "Savvy?". Please dont take offense to this, but you profile says nothing. Are you a boy or a girl? With most people, the username gives it away. Your doesnt for me.**

**CaptainGabbz: So glad you could review! If I pestered you, Im sorry. I like getting reviews. It lets me know that people don't think I'm a hopeless loser. : )**

**Ohbugger7: Imdont hate you...you kinda made me a bit mad for a moment though. The way I see spelling, if you mess up the speelin, it doesnt matter all that much as long as the message is recieved and its at least understandable. The dialog: I'm never gonna get that so I'm sorry your annoyed. I might have gotten it, if my loser english teacher would have actually taught ENGLISH. But no, he had to teach us how to love one another and sing Kumbiya with the world. I'm glad you liked the plot and humor though and hope you continue to read, even with my dialog handicap.**

**Story:

* * *

**

Addie did her best to hide her anger, but it didn't exactly work as well as she'd hoped. Will was really having fun with her anger but it was getting to the point where they actually had to think of something. He didn't hesitate to tell them so either.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?!" Addie said angrily, "It's not like we can get him some royal pardon."

"No, but it's not the first time we've saved him from the noose."

"And the last time you did, you wound up due to be hung yourselves. Elizabeth will not be included in this." He decided.

"I will do what I please!" Elizabeth objected.

"Enough!" Addie butted in, "Will's right. We need to do something, otherwise there's no captain. Governor Swan, You are the reason we came, are you not?"

"I suppose so." He answered sourly.

"Then be quiet. As far as I'm concerned, you are also the reason our captain is currently going to die. Therefore, you get to leave." Addie had him escorted out. "Now, does anyone else wish to be completely uninvolved here?" She asked the crew. No one stood to leave, so she continued, "Alright, we need a plan."

* * *

Jack sat, miserably, in his cell when he heard a crash. Addie tripped into his vision and grabbed the bars for balance. "Hurry. We don't have much time." she gasped.

"Hurry and do what, pet?" He asked without moving.

Addie held the keys in her hand with a mischievious smile, "I gots the only thing standing between you and freedom." She unlocked the door. "Your lucky we have to hurry."

Jack stood, "This seems to easy."

"It wasn't though" She said as she let him out. "And it won't be in a moment."

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"You think Norrington doesn't know we're planning your escape?!" She said, stopping him from gowing around the corner, "Luckily, he's a bit preoccupied at the moment."

"With what?" She let him proceed after seeing that the coast was clear.

"Anamaria." She led him past a few guards and outside. "Now keep quiet till we get to the Pearl." She ordered. Jack did as told, even though he didnt want to. They met Will at the dock and got onto the ship, which immidiately started leaving. Unfortunately, Anamaria having left Norrington earlier than planned, The British Royal Navy was on their tail.

"I told you the trouble was coming." Addie gloated as Jack steered the ship out of the port. "Their readying the long 9's."

"We're still trying to hurry, luv" He stared straight ahead.

"Look out!" She screamed as soldiers swung onto the Pearl. She knew very well that Jack couldn't fight while steering, so when on came too close, she grabbed Jack's sword and began fighting him. She wasn't all that experienced in sword fighting, but he wound up in the water none the less.

"Give me that!" Jack jerked the sword from her hand. "You aren't allowed to fight anymore."

"I got him off, didn't I?" She objected.

"Move." He pushed her out of the way and started on another soldier.

She just stood there until Will threw a sword to her. "Thanks!" she cuaght it, deciding to get in on Jack's battle. She got right in the middle of it.

"What do you think your doing?" He said angrily.

"Being usefull." She smiled. Jack didn't respond so she pushed him away and worked on getting the guy cornered.

"Your being troublesome, thats what your being." He said, getting back in.

"Doesn't someone need to steer the ship?" They stopped a moment while the guy tried to get his head out of a barrel.

Jack turned to Addie, "That's true. Go ahead." He smiled now.

"No. You do it." Any other time she would be honored to steer, but a fight was better.

"Anamaria!" He shouted and she turned. "Steer the ship."

"Aye, captain!" She looked a bit disapointed. Despite her letdown, she did as told.

Addie, being distracted, felt a sharp pain in her side. She turned around and saw another soldier with a triumphant smirk. Addie looked at her side and saw blood running down her side. She began to feel lightheaded from the loss of blood. Jack hurried over to her and caught her before she collapsed.

* * *

Jack watched as Elizabeth bandaged Addie's wound. "Will she be alright?" He asked, abnormally concerned.

"I've told you Jack, She'll be fine." She said, covering Addies wrapped side with her shirt. "Have you finally admitted the obviouse?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm only worried because it may slow the crew." He said, leaving the room.

* * *

**Uru: Complete!**

**Addie: -sigh- I'm currently unconciencious and Jacks in denial. What could be worse?**

**Uru: Go back to sleep! **

**Jack: Please.**

**Addie: Shut up!**

**Jack: -ponders- No!**

**Uru: Quiet! Both of you!**


	5. He finally gave in

**Hi!**

**I've been toying with the idea of a story based on the movie Layrinth. What do you guys think?**

**Reviews: **

**Denizen: I was excited when I saw you liked more than you thought needed improvement. I do try to stay true to the characters, otherwise it wouldn't REALLY be Pirates of the Carribean, would it? Jack really is in deep denial. So sad...**

**Gem of the Stars: I'm pretty sure they will always bicker that much. I just don't see either of them being civil like Will and Elizabeth are. My parents bicker much worse...but their divorced. No sympathy please. It makes me glad that they don't live near one another.**

**STORY:**

**

* * *

**

Jack hadn't spoken for since Addie's accident, aside from yelling an occasional order. He walked into Addie's room every day at noon to check on her and report to the crew her progress. It irritated him that in such a little time she could charm the entire crew.

When he walked into her room a little early a week after, he found her in a fitfull sleep. She must have woken up at some point or at least become somewhat conciencious. He walked over to her and put the dicarded blanket back on her. After a bit of thought, he took her hand and brushed the hair out of her face.

"No worries, luv. All will be fine soon." Right after he said this the door opened. He jerked his hand back and stood quickly. Will walked into the room.

"Hey Jack." He noticed Addie sturring, "Finally coming to?"

"I suppose so." He said emotionlessly. Will turned to leave but stopped and glanced back at Addie then looked at Jack. "She's a good person Jack. If anyone was better suited for you, it would be her." he said quietly and took his leave.

"I don't like her damnit!" He cursed silently at the door.

"Jack?" a weak voice came from behind her. He turned quickly to see her eyes still closed, but she was clearly awake. "Is that you?"

Jack forced a grumble, "I was just leaving." he moved towards the door.

"Don't go. Please." her eyes were open now and had a distant look to them. He saw by her face that she was still in pain.

"Very well." He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I suppose I can stay."

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked, laying her head back down on the soft pillow.

"A week." He said absent mindedly.

"You've been visiting me. Haven't you?" She smiled, slightly, inspite of herself.

"Have not" he sad defensively.

"It's not a matter of pride." She said, stronger now. "You don't have to love someone to inquire as to whether their recovering or not."

"But it does include concern. And I don't get _concerned _about _anyone. _Letalone you." He held his head high.

"You and your prideful ego." She said annoyedly, turning on her side so that she was facing away from him. He saw her wince.

"And you don't have pride then? Excuse me pet, but you have the most _pride _of anyone I know." He said digustedly.

Addie's response was a scoff, "I have no where near as much as you do. Take for instance, If you had been injured as I have and stuck in a bed for who knows how long, I may not admit the fact that I love you, but I will at least admit that I was a bit bothered." She realized what she had just said when she saw a shocked look on Jacks face, "Hypathetically of course" she covered for herself the best she could, but she felt the color rising on her cheeks.

Jack chose to ignore her comment and quickly hid the shock on his face, "Well, it was your own fault you were injured. If you had been paying attention then none of this would have happened."

"If _you _would have just let me fight rather than give me a hard time about it then I would be fine. Don't you DARE go pinning this on me, Jack Sparrow!"

"Captain!" He corrected her, half out of anger and the other half out of habit. "And it wasn't my fault either!" He yelled back.

"Ha! Typical Jack! Someone helps you escape from some punishment you completely diserve and you repay them by being an inconsiderate little boy who's to afraid to show ANY emotion. And on top of that, you discard any blame that happens to fall on you onto everyone around you because you really didn't ever grow up!" She was standing now; something she didn't find to hard. "And the one person who may or may not love you enough to point out your faults, and knows you can't help but do the same for her, doesn't even know how she can stand you!"

"And your so perfect?!" He was in her face.

"Thats exactly my point!" she pushed him back. "Don't you ever listen?!"

"Maybe I've just gone deaf! With how much you yell, I wouldn't be suprised!" He came right back up to her.

"I wouldn't have to argue so much if you weren't such an idiot!" she clenched her fists.

"Oh please! Even if I weren't the way I am, you'd find something else to argue about! It's some disgusting game you just love to play and you know it." He looked angry.

Addie was losing control of the situation and she wasn't used to that. "You have sicker games than I do and you know it! You used terms of affection to lure me into thinking there was a chance that you actually liked me, only to turn around and say I'm a terrible person!" She didn't care what she said anymore. "How could anyone be so-" she was stopped when Jack pushed her against the wall and brought her into a rough kiss. This suprised Addie but she quickly regrouped herself and kissed him back.

Will had heard arguing and went to investigate. He walked in and quickly walked back out again. Anamaria bumped into him with a tray of food.

"Whats going on?" Will's eyes were wide.

"You don't want to know." he said as Anamaria put her ear against the door and smiled in triumph.

"I can't wait to-" she started.

Gibbs appeared and dragged them both to the bow. "You won't bring up anything to Jack." he ordered. "It's none of our buisness." They nodded and Gibbs returned to his duties.

* * *

**HAHA!**

**Urufu: My plan is working perfectly!**

**Addie: Finally! 'Bout damn time Jack!**

**Jack: Don't even get me started. Didn't I bring this up earlier?**

**Urufu: Not again...**

**Jack: I told you, luv, you argue about EVERYTHING!**

**Urufu: Shut up! **

**Addie: Come on Jack! You know you wouldn't have it any other way!**

**Urufu: GET BACK INSIDE THE STORY DAMNIT!**


	6. still arguing

**Good Day!**

**Again I'll ask: What do you guy think of a story based on the movie Labyrinth? Yah know, the one where David Bowie is the Goblin King. (Great movie!)**

**Also, I tried out for my schools talent show today. I forgot to tell you guys, didn't I? I LOVE to sing and if God loves me at all he'd let me in on this. Not saying that if I don't get it he hates. Either way I'm not super spiritual so whatever... But please cross you figures for me. I could sure use the luck. My friends say I'm a shoe in but I'm not so sure. My friend Dani will be playing her flute to Only Hope from A Walk To Remember and I'll be singing to it, plus we recently got out choir/band teacher to play the piano to it for us. She's great! Wish me luck!**

**Reviews: **

**Gem of the Stars: not so much as mushy-gushy. More like "ARGH!" then a make-out session. But now I'm gonna go back n time and tell you what went on while Gibbs warned Will and Anamaria.**

**Denizen: Glad to here from you again! I have word so I'm gonna copy paste the chapters into their and fix them before I publish them and we'll see how that works. I'm trying my best to keep all the 21st Century language with Addie but sometimes something slips. You know how it goes. I was really excited for that last chapter though. With all the gentleness and then they argue about each others flaws, I tried to find the best ways to present everything. You asked me why Jack loves Addie. At first I wasn't exactly sure myself. Isn't that sad? he writer of this version of the story doesn't even know why the characters love each other. Then I remembered: some people fall in love because of the person's spirit. So, all though Addie can be a complete bitch, Jack loves that about her. It shows she has strength and a will power of her own. Jack realizes that she'll never change the way that any certain person wants. In the words of Tia Dalma (again): She is as harsh and untamable as the sea. So I guess Jack is like Davy Jones in that way. The only difference is that he's figured out how to handle his girl. Kinda... And, actually, those aren't really the reasons Addie loves Jack. (Shocking, I know) I believe Addie loves Jack for the same reason he loves her...and he's probably the only one who can take her constant arguing without putting a shotgun to his own head (or hers, depending on the circumstances). I'll stop there.**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

**_While Gibbs warned Will and Anamaria (See):_**

_"How could anyone be so-" she was stopped when Jack pushed her against the wall and brought her into a rough kiss. This surprised Addie but she quickly regrouped herself and kissed him back._

Addie knew things were headed somewhere, very fast, but didn't know exactly how to stop it. Half of her wasn't even sure she _wanted_ to stop it. One thing was for sure: she had to do _something._

"Jack..." she pulled away."I told you, you care." She smiled.

"I'll never admit it to anybody." he said truthfully.

"Doesn't matter," She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I know. And I'll never let you forget it." Jack stood quietly as she gingerly left him alone in the room.

"Bloody women." Jack muttered as he followed her.

"Hello Jack" Elizabeth suppressed a smug smile when she saw him emerge from Addie's cabin, "I noticed Addie was awake. Are you feeling any better?"

"Wonderful! Considering the fact that I was NEVER concerned!" He said angrily. What did he have to do to get away from these people?

"It's useless to hide it Jack." She said, letting the smile spread across her face as she walked in to put new sheets on Addie's bed.

Jack didn't see any reason to hide it now. He just didn't want to talk about it. Jack walked to his post at the wheel and smiled to himself. It was his favorite place on the ship. He felt hands grip his shoulders and turn him around.

Addie didn't wait before she pulled him into a kiss. He felt her smile against his cheek. "You spend too much time alone."

"But I'll always have you to keep me from the peace." He turned back with her now by his side.

She put her hand on the dark mahogany that made up the large wheel (what do the actually it?). Jack looked at her hand uncomfortably. "I would really rather have you were trained first." He said, taking her hand and moving it down.

"You were only too willing to have me steer when we fought the Royal Navy!" she argued.

"It was a matter of life and death! Lord knows you would have died if I hadn't helped in that fight! You almost did!" He countered.

"I told you we had to hurry! Apparently you don't know the meaning of the word!" She said before storming off in anger.

Will tried to stop her to say something but she pushed past him and growled in distress. "What did you do to her?" He asked suspiciously.

"She touched the wheel. Nobody touches the wheel!" He said annoyed.

"Must you make a big deal of such small things? More than likely she was admiring it and you should have been honored that she paid you a compliment." Will said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do not patronize me boy" He said warningly.

"I only wanted to help." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Take the damn wheel!" Jack said frustrated and walked angrily down the steps to look for Addie.

* * *

**Addie: Anger!**

**Uru: Yes, I'm afraid of what may happen next!**

**Addie: Why? You're writing it.**

**Uru: That's true**

**Jack: This story is really odd.**

**Uru: Very fitting seeing as your "very odd"**

**Addie: And that's why I love him.**

**Jack: ugh! I'm leaving voluntarily this time!**

**Addie: I'm coming!**

**Uru: Now that their gone, I hope the spelling and grammar were more up to par.**


	7. Kraken

**HEY!**

**As you may know: I MADE THE TALENT ** **SHOW****! (No rhyme intended.)**

**Reviews:**

**Gem of the Stars: Thank you very much! I would have gone on calling it a wheel forever. Then people would think I was an idiot. You be cool!**

**Denizen: I imagined that line in a dream actually. Quite literally. I finished that pesky High School Musical one instead. I was really getting fed up with it! Now I only have this story and Daughters of the Moon story going. THANK GAWD! **

**Aeenc: I'm ecstatic that you like my Jack. Most of my relationship things are sudden. I don't know why. I just had to put the kiss scene in there. **

**Serenity: Of course I'll continue!**

**STORY:**

**

* * *

**

Addie sat on the barrels near the bow. She hadn't realized how much she missed her family. She had just calmed down and started to think about the distant memory that was her world when she felt a hand pull her around. She looked up at Jack.

"What do you want?" She said, forcing herself to sound angry.

"I wanted to apologize." She saw his struggle. Addie knew he preferred not to admit he was wrong. "You were right, I was wrong and so on and so forth."

She smiled, "You're forgiven." She purposefully kept herself from taking the opportunity to argue further.

"I thought so." He smiled, which surprised her.

"You shouldn't be so confident...Captain." She put her arms around his neck. "It may get you into trouble."

"I don't think it will" He disagreed seductively. He leaned in closer and felt her heart beating fast. She was nervous which didn't seem like her. "What's wrong?" He whispered into her ear.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"No need to be nervous." He held her closer.

She stiffened a bit, "I'm not!" She built up her defensive side again.

"Alright, your not." He said, ready to be slapped but it never came. She didn't settle back down though. Addie remained alert and full of warning.

* * *

Addie felt the blanket being torn from her bed. "Hey!" She moaned in protest.

"Wake up, luv. I've got something to show you." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"The sun hasn't even risen yet!" She didn't even have to open her eyes to know that.

"Don't make me pick you up." he warned.

She grabbed the blanket back and covered her head. "Show me later!" She pleaded.

"No, it has to be now, pet." He said, grabbing her wrist and tugging like a five year old child.

Addie groaned, "Fine." She slowly emerged from the lump of blanket and pillows. She yawned for several moments as he led her to wherever it was they were going. He took her over to the side of the ship. Small amounts of light sparkled on the water as the sun slowly came up, showing her the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen. Addie noticed that something was down there. "Jack, what is that?"

Jack looked over the side and panic erupted over his face, "Nothing." he said to quickly. "Go wake Will and the others. We'll need to make an early start today." He tried not to sound urgent but it wasn't working.

Addie ran inside and through her room to wake Will and Elizabeth but didn't get far before she felt the ship shake violently. That, itself, woke everyone, and all came running from their cabins. She saw Will within the crowd and caught up to him, "What going on?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing" He turned to face her, "Just don't go near the sides." He then rushed of.

"What?!" she yelled after him but no answer came.

"Addie!" She turned and saw Anamaria pushing towards her. "We're coming up on land. Be ready to get of when the ship as soon as we stops."

Addie nodded her head and felt another shake. She made her way up to the deck and saw sheer panic. People were running around in fear, trying to complete their jobs. Addie now saw the 'land' Anamaria spoke of. It was a gloomy looking island that held an uncomfortable aura, and at the same time, intrigued her. Elizabeth grabbed her arm and pulled her to where people were piling into the longboats. She sat in one out of six and listened to the whispers of the crew.

"Won't the Kraken take down the Pearl whilst we're here?" One asked.

"No. The water isn't deep enough." Gibbs answered.

Jack stood when they reached their destination, "Only me, Elizabeth, Will, Gibbs, Anamaria, and Addie will be going inside. The rest...don't go far." He said, turning and walking up to a shack like structure. Anamaria motioned to her to get up and follow.

Jack slowly opened the door and peeked in. "Tia Dalma?" He called quickly in a whisper.

He proceeded, timidly, and started rustling through a drawer. He looked around to make sure no one else had entered yet before returning to his rummage.

"Jack Sparrow." a smug voice came from behind him.

* * *

**Uru: Updation complete!**

**Addie: You made me dumb in this chapter!**

**Jack: -grumbles something under his breath-**

**Uru: Hey! I'm laying the foundation for an actual plot here! Go Away!**


	8. Davy Jones' only child

**Hi!**

**In exactly 6 days I'll be going to ****Six** **Flags** **Magic** **Mountain****! (Theme park) It's gonna be so much fun! **

**Reviews:**

**Denizen: I'm glad you like it! I wasn't sure how I was gonna introduce the actual plot...or even what I was gonna do. The Talent show will be on the 21 of this month. I'm going to my friend's house to practice today. I'll keep you posted.**

**Gem of the Stars: I didn't understand that...bur your beginning to scare me. No offense.**

**STORY:**

* * *

Jack bolted upright and turned quickly. "Tia Dalma." He put on an innocent smile. The others stepped in, "Meet Addie." He said, side stepping towards the group and pulling Addie forward. "This is Tia Dalma."

She glanced back at him, "Nice to meet you." Addie said, unsure of what to do.

"Addison Meyers." She said smugly, "I've been expecting you."

Jack pushed her forward and Tia scowled, "I haven't forgotten you Jack." She looked back at Addie, "You're much more beautiful than I thought you would be."

"Thank you." She said uneasily.

"Tia, we are in need of assistance once more." He pushed Addie down onto a chair.

"The Kraken is back." She said knowingly. "There is no need to worry at this time."

"Then why has it returned?" Will asked, gripping Elizabeth's hand.

Tia smiled at Addie, "The girl has more of a history here than any of you know." Addie looked at Tia curiously. "Remember when I spoke to you of Davy Jones?" She asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Davy Jones?" Gibbs asked quickly.

"He's not back, no." Tia answered an unspoken question.

"Then why bring him up?" Anamaria questioned rudely.

"I told you his story. You do remember, do you not?" She ignored the question. All nodded except Elizabeth and Addie, who hadn't been there.

"He fell in love with a woman." Will spoke, absent-mindedly.

"Yes, but it went further than that. The woman bore him child. A beautiful young girl, with a spirit as _bold_ and _unreasonable_ as her mother." She put emphasis on her words and paused. "And Davy Jones loved him daughter, but the woman didn't think her daughter would be safe. She used all her power to send her newborn baby to the future and disguise her new families' memories."

Jack looked curiously at Tia, "Do you mean to say...?" he asked

"Yes." Tia said smoothly. "The blood of Davy Jones flows within the veins of your newest interest, Jack."

Addie looked up abruptly from the spot on the floor she'd been staring at, "Say what?!"

"Well...why is the Kraken following us?" Elizabeth was impatient.

"Now that she has been returned to her true time, she has partial control." Tia said standing.

"In command of what?" Addie stood as well.

"The seas of course." She began walking around, as if looking for something."The great laviathin is loyal to Davy Jones, yes, but it is also loyal to the captain's child." She paused, "Now where did I put it?" She muttered other questions to herself that were lost to their ears.

"In command, eh?" Jack said, intrigued. "Just think of it: the Pearl and the Dutchman. The makings of our own fleet."

"Is that all you ever think about, Jack?" Elizabeth said, boredly.

"Despite the fact that you have found yourself with Addie, I doubt you debt has changed Jack." Will reminded him.

Addie's eyes were wide with disbelief. "This is not possible." She convinced herself.

Tia Dalma returned with something small in her hands, "It is true." She said defensively, "You now control the seven seas." She grabbed Addie's hand and placed the object in her hands. "This was your mother's"

Addie looked curiously at the trinket. It was a small silver locket in the shape of a crescent moon. She recognized it slightly. "I'm still confused. If she sent me into the future, then what am I doing here?"

"You are needed to serve your purpose. The reason for your exsistence." Tia explained

Jack started to laugh maniacally. Addie shot a glare at him. "What?" he asked. "It's funny."

"How is this funny?" Addie said angrily.

"The British Royal Navy possesses the heart of Davy Jones. They think their in complete control, when really" He had another fit of laughter, "We- I mean you, have a bit of it ourselves. They simply hold a rotting organ."

"Well...I don't feel comfortable being thrown into a position of such great power." She looked down "I'm going to have to refuse."

"There's no refusing." Tia shook her head.

"Can I have it?" Jack asked.

"No" Tia snapped, "It is a role only you can play." She turned to Addie.

"I don't want it." She said, stubbornly.

"There's no escape. The Kraken will follow you wherever you go." She said tiredly.

"I don't want this." She continued to look down with an angry smirk on her face.

"Hush child." Tia placed a reassuring hand on Addie's shoulder, "You will not be forced to go at it alone. Jack will help you."

"That's more of a burden." Jack looked at her, offended by her comment, "I was only joking, Jack"

* * *

**Uru: Ok, it's short but now that the plot has thickened...**

**Addie: Why do I have to be in control?**

**Uru: Because...you just do, ok.**

**Jack: You have been blessed pet. Don't you dare insult such a gift.**

**Uru: He's right.**

**Jack: Now about that fleet...**

**Addie: I don't know Jack. You can hardly even handle the Pearl-**

**Jack: I handle her just fine!**

**Uru: You were mutanied!**

**Jack: That was one time!**

**Elizabeth: I've counted at least two. Same exact island, in fact.**

**Jack: What are you doing out here?**

**Elizabeth: The honor of speaking at the end of the chapter is not restricted to only you Jack!**

**Addie: Elizabeth, I'm sorry to interupt but please don't argue with him. Thats my job.**

**Elizabeth: Your new! I've argued with him way before you did!**

**Uru: Get back in the fucking story!!!!!!!! And be nice before I decide to bring in Norrington.**


	9. things are heating up

**Sup?**

**In case you haven't noticed, I have started a story based on the movie Labyrinth. Check that out if you find yourself intrigued.**

**Reviews:**

**harleyteen: I'm glad you found it. I actually started out with a completely different idea. I guess it a good thing I don't really plan out this stuff, huh? It'll keep going for a while.**

**STORY:**

**

* * *

**

Addie sat on the foot of her bed on board the Pearl, fingering the locket. Jack walked through the open door. "How are you feeling, pet?"

"Overburdened, tired, confused, angry. Need I go on?" She said sullenly.

He carefully took the necklace from her hands and put it around her neck. "You don't have to do this by yourself." He sat beside her, "You're the daughter of Davy Jones. I'm positive you can handle this."

"That makes one of us." Her voice was getting shaky. "I sure as hell don't FEEL like I'm the ruler of the seven seas."

Jack smiled, "That's just because you're a girl, darling."

Addie's head jerked upward and her eyes went dark, "I beg your pardon."

"You very well should." He proceeded. He'd rather see her angry than depressed.

"You had better take that back." She warned.

"Give me one reason to." He was really tempting the fates now.

"I could give you a million and one." He made a hand gesture telling her to go ahead. "One: I could beat you in a fist fight any day. Two: personal hygiene. Enough said. Three: I'm the better kisser by far-"

"Well wait one minute. Who decided that?" Jack asked standing.

"Nature. Same time it decided that you look like a fool in that hairstyle." Addie felt herself going back to normal and thanked Jack in her head.

"I have great hair!" he said, backing her into a corner.

"Ha! For a pirate!" She scoffed, forcing a smile to stay down and trying to push him away playfully.

"Well what the bloody hell do you think I am!?"

She let her hands fall to her sides, "A good man."

"See! Now you went and spoiled it." He turned away.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "You take everything too seriously!"

"Well-" Jack started, but couldn't finish because she had pushed him down on the bed. Her mouth hovered only an inch away from his.

Addie suddenly became really shy. Jack noticed her hesitation and initiated the kiss himself. She relaxed against him and kissed him back.

* * *

**Uru: I know. Its uber short. I have a good reason though!**

**Jack: -scoffs- That'll be the day.**

**Uru: I did! It's a little thing called WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Addie: She's got a point.**

**Jack: I should've known it would happen. The girls always side with each other.**

**Uru: Back you go.**


	10. fight nuph said

**Hey!**

**Sorry its taken so long. I was stuck on the first chapter of my Fantastic 4 sequal, but I'm back now.**

**As of June 8, I will not be writing as much during the summer. I'll be going to visit famly in Spokeane, Washington and Sandpoint, Idaho...mainly anyways. I'll be back by August and you'll get plenty more then. Actually, I'll be writing them down in some notebooks that my mom will be providing and when I get back, the first thing I'll do is get it ALL updated. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Depps Darlin: Don't worry, they'll always argue. It's there nature...**

**Gem of the Stars: No worries, your reviews keep me on my toes. As I said in my letter, I might just incorperate some handcuffs...**

**Harlyteen: I'm working through it.**

**STORY:**

* * *

Addie woke up shivering. She glanced around and noticed Jack had taken evryone of the millions of blankets that were on her bed. She sighed, "Thats just wonderful." she said quietly. The sun was rising anyway so she got up and changed into her new normal attire, which she had grown quite fond of. There were no superficial standards in this foreign time. _'Not foreign. You were here fist.' _She reminded herself. She shut the door silently, not quite sure of what she would do when Jack woke up. Addie wandered over to the helm and placed a hand over the large wheel's intricate design. 

"Your up early." A voice made her jump. She turned around quickly to see Will standing there and Elizabeth waiting by the stairs.

"You would be to if you just found out that you were supposed to be all high and mighty." She defended, feeling a bit embarassed about the night before with Jack. Especially because of the look on both Will's and Elizabeth's faces.

"That's all?" He questioned farther. "Are you sure?" His voice went serious.

Addie glanced at Elizabeth and nodded her head, "It's all rather sudden." She said truthfully. She hadn't specified WHAT was sudden.

Will looked at her, realization rushing over him.He looked back and Elizabeth hadn't understood Addie's confusing attitude yet. "I'll be in the kitchen." He said, turning and prctially running down the stairs.

Addie sighed at the thought of someone knowing. It was rather obviouse but for some reason...she felt a bit ashamed.

* * *

It was noon when Jack finally woke up and he was somewhat annoyed at the fact that no one had bothered to wake him earlier. He left Addie's room with a twinge of hunger. Gibbs was sitting in the dining hall with a basket of apples and Jack took one and looked at in disapointment. "Sorry Captain, Its all weve got till we make port." Gibbs said boredly. 

Jack grimaced at the apple, "Where's the rum?" He asked, setting the apple on the table. Gibbs averted his eyes. "No rum!?!?"

"You drank the last of it yesterday morning." He still wasn't looking him in the eye.

Jack took a breath to calm himself down, "Where have you decided to make port?"

"Tortuga. Where else?" Elizabeth had come up behind him with a cheshire cat worthy smile, "So, what happened last night?"

"That, my lady, is not your concern." He replied, grabbing the apple again, since, of course, it's all they had.

"Oh I'm just glad you finally have someone else to bicker with." She said simply.

"You always enjoyed it." He said with a smirk on his face.

Elizabeth scoffed and went back on deck when Addie entered, "Good luck."

Addie smiled, "What did you do?"

"Nothing." He said, taking a bite of the apple.

"Oh yes, because I forgot that the exquisite Jack Sparrow can do nothing wrong." She spoke sarcastically.

"Those have been some of the truest words to come from you mouth, luv." He said with a smile.

"You do realize I wasn't serious, right?" She said with a smirk, "Because I wouldn't put it past your thick head to take that as a compliment."

"Well, if you can't figure that out then you must have a thicker head than I." Jack took yet another bite of the fruit.

"Now your just trying to start something." She said ready for anything he could throw at her, "I'll win. Just like every other time."

"You won?" He set the apple down, "I do believe that those arguments were mostly ties."

"Believe what you will but I know the truth and thats good enough for me." The playfull teasing had started to make her annoyed and Jack showed no signs of stopping so neither would she.

"Well, now that is the biggest lie the I have ever heard." Jack said, thinking it was still just a game, didn't see the aggitation in Addie's eyes. Everyone else did though and they left quickly. All except Gibbs who felt he needed to be the referee. "You know very well you love the attention from a victory."

"I think you've confused yourself, sir, because if I remember correctly, the person you describe just so happens to be YOU!" Addie was in his face but Jack still thought it was all for fun.

"I've confused myself? You might want to check that statement and change a few words around." Jack advised.

"Argh! Jack Sparrow, you are complete and total moron!" She screamed before storming out the door.

At first Jack was confused and then he realized what he'd just done. He sighed and collapsed in a chair, "How long until we arrive?" he asked Gibbs.

"Not long, Captain." Gibbs sat back down. "Would the lady like to come on land."

"I'm sure she would." Jack replied absent-mindedly.

"I'll let her know then." Gibbs stood and went to leave.

"No. No, I'll tell her." Jack said, standing quickly.

"Do you really think that wise, Captain?" Gibbs wondered, "She seems upset."

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Jack said, opening the door.

* * *

**Uru: Ok, I know its really short but , again with the writers block.**

**Jack: Psh, Excuses.**

**Uru: Shut up**

**Addie: If only they had lives...**

**Uru: Ok You can-**

**Jack: -go now. We know.**

**Uru: Then go.**


	11. makeup Drabble

**Yay!!!**

**Finally!! A REAL update!!!! Sorry about the long wait. I almost completely forgot about this tory!! Sorry again!!**

**Anyways, I redid a few previous chapters. I did this cause I saw pirates three and my story didnt exactly work like I thought it would. So heres what I changed:**

**1) Davy Jones is NOT dead. Addie has only a little of control of the Kraken.**

**2) Barbosa is NOT back yet.**

**3) Will and Elizabeth are NOT married!!! (It was a strange wedding in the movie though...)**

**Thats it. Now:**

**REVIEWS!!!:**

**Gem of the Stars: I do believe he might be slapped. I dont know yet honestly.**

**Lelsiehow: Thanks for the tip but a think I'll just leave it as it was. such a trifle thing to change when you have as limited time as me. Maybe later...**

**Loona: Sorry it took so long to update... i would have sooner but yah know, staying with family means limited internet access.**

**Asher20: Thank you very much!! I'm glad you stumbled upon the story.**

**Harleyteen: I was half asleep for that little tidbit. No lie. but thankyou.**

**Orsinoslady: It seems eveyone is stumbling across it. Haha. I'll try to go into detail for you but I promise nothing.**

**Now...**

* * *

Addie sat, laughing with Will at the helm, finally releasing some anxiety at long last. Elizabeth sprinted up to them. 

"We're about to mae port, get ready to get of the ship." She said hastily. "Joack's looking for you." She indormed Addie.

"Firgures." She roilled her eyes. She found him searching the upper deck. "Jack!"

He spun around, "Just who I was looking for!"

"Under a barrell?" she asked skeptically.

"Actually, I was holding onto the hope for rum there.' He smiled devilishly. "But I was going to tell you that were making port soon."

"I know, and I'm here to tell you that you have to stop pushing my buttons." She leaned on the rail.

"But you push mine!" He objected.

"Yeah, but your dad isn't Davy Jones."

"You wouldn't tell him." She gave him a look that said 'You dare to test me?'. "Please" He added.

"Alright." She said, knowing she wouldn't do it anyways.

* * *

**A/N: just a drabble but an update none the less. Review please!**

**Patienceless**


	12. Jealousy is a bitch

**Disclaimer: Dont own it. Dont pretend to own it. Just fantasize about it.**

**A/N: Alright then, I'll try to make this a REAL update.**

**Scrunchy: Yes she does, but we all now she won't use it...**

**Gem of the Stars: Yes dear friend, I have returned. I have missed you as well.**

**Story:

* * *

**

Addies stepped easily onto Tortuga's largest dock. The ship lay about a mile off shore for safety purposes; it wasn't uncommon to have a ship stolen on this island. Jack followed her, not as easily. As long as he'd been a pirate, he still wasn't used to the plank they had to cross to get onto steadier surfaces. It was much to skinny for his taste.

Not quite sure of where to go, Addie stayed close to Jack. "Don't wander off, love." He'd told her.

He had been quite surprised she'd listened to him, until they came to the pub. One moment she was beside him, the next, she wasn't.

"Should have bloody known." He mumbled under his breath, scanning the crowd for her. It didn't take long to find her. She stood, arms crossed across her chest, rolling her eyes at someone with a half-hearted smile; almost sarcastic. Jacks stomach twisted when he saw who she seemed to be humoring. There, in a navy blue jacket stood Norrington.

He began walking as normally as he could over there, but Elizabeth grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Jack, I'll handle it. There still after you." She walked past him.

"Norrington." Elizabeth greeted coldly.

"I thought as much." Norrington turned, so he could see both of them. "Where is Jack?"

"I'm afraid your out of luck." Elizabeth stepped towards Addie, grabbing the girls arm. "He's not here."

"Where then? I know he's in town somewhere, otherwise, you two wouldn't be here." He said knowingly.

"Come on Addie, we have buisness to attend to." Elziabeth glared at him while Addie smiled triumphantly.

When they arrived back with Jack and Will, Jack wrapped his arm protectively around her waist.

"Ahh, is little Jack jealous?" Addie gloated.

Jack removed his arm quickly. The last thing he wanted was anyone to think was that he was getting jealous over a girl.

Sensing his denial, Addie carefully walked over to the bar and smiled as a guy began to flirt with her. Jack strode over to them and grabbed her waist without thinking. "Mine." He stated simply, until he saw the smile of victory on her face. "Damn!" He cursed loudly.

"Jack gets jealous!" She laughed.

"Don't tell a soul." he said warningly.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, truth be told, I'm gettin kinda bored. So next chapter will skip to At Worlds End and it'll be on shipwrecked Island at the Pirate councel meeting :D Review please!**

**Love yah!**

**Kiku**


	13. Author's Note: Sorry guys

**A/N: **

**I'm sorry to say, I know longer know what I want in this story and am officially shutting it down. I wont delete it like I usually do with dead stories. I just have no inspiriation on this anymore.**

**Maybe I'll look back on this story someday and I'll get a huge idea, but for now, I got nothin...**

**I am very greatful to EVERYONE who reviewed or favorited/alerted the story. You kept me going for a while there.**

**I encourage you to look at any of my other stories. Maybe there's one on a movie, show, or book that you like**

**Thanks again!**

**Kiku**


End file.
